The Truth is in the Supernatural
by infinitekry
Summary: Sam Winchester is living the perfect life, until his brother Dean shows up causing the perfect storm. Their Dad is missing. Meanwhile, In Washington D.C, Dana Scully is faced with yet another supposed X-File. The unorthodox Fox Mulder, has believed to have found the "Woman in White". In Jericho, the duo are confronted with two fraudulent agents, the Winchester's.
1. Chapter 1

_"Dad's on a _**_hunting_**_ trip...and he hasn't been home in a few days."_

_Sam Winchester froze. Each word that Dean spoke were branded in Sam's mind. _

_Jess stood beside Sam, he could feel each breath that Jess had taken; steady as always. His chest felt heavy, all those years of hunting with Dad and Dean came crashing down on him like a sudden storm. _

_"Jess," Sam finally began, "excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam forced himself to appear unaffected by the news. This was not going to happen, not now. Life was everything he wanted it to be, without them. _

Scully scoffed silently to herself. She had walked into Mulder's office like always, like clockwork. Every morning was the same, only this time Mulder had the projector set up. That would be normal, considering that there was a painting of a woman in white. Scully kept her eyes on the projection, it was too normal, but she knew it was anything but.

Mulder, even from the doorway, exuded an abnormal amount of pride. "Good morning, Scully."

It was yet another build up to a supposed X-File. Scully held her breath, his half smile had always pulled her in. His smile and the look in his eyes only stood for one thing. She took the few steps into his office, though it seemed so far away, his challenge was accepted. Scully found her place on a stool that had been placed in front of his desk, behind the projector. A front row seat to the grand presentation of: Fox Mulder, the ignorant quest to find the _truth_.

"Mulder," Scully cleared her throat, "you do realize that Skinner wants our report that _you_ said would be done this afternoon... for Monday."

Mulder smirked and let out what seemed to be a laugh, but it was rather short and carried a hint of embarrassment. "Report..."

Scully sighed and looked away, only to look back into his bemused eyes. "Mulder, it is also Saturday. We agreed, this time, you do the report. You owe me."

Mulder and Scully had come back home to his office in the basement, which was far away from the FBI world. Everything normal, warm, and not to mention _logical_. The case was Scully's dream come true, it was not an X-File. Just a standard case of too much rohypnol and a man pretending to be E.T. It was like another episode of "Scooby Doo," only the man forgot to say: "_If it weren't for you meddling kids..._"

"Scully," Mulder motioned to his presentation somehow maintaining his previous zealousness, "I worked so hard. These presentations are not for me, they're for you."

Scully rolled her eyes, "I had a bath running, and..." She came to a stop. Anything she could, and would have said would only be confronted with the painting that was lit before her.

Priorities.

The slide changed to another older painting of a different woman, but she was still dressed in white. The slides kept on changing, while Mulder kept his gaze on Scully's consistent expression. It was empty, not even the hint of assessment.

"She is called, '_Woman in White_'"

Scully raised her eyebrows, the words '_no shit' _emanated from her expression.

"There have been countless reports of seeing this woman, all over the world. This woman appears on the side of the road, posing as a hitchhiker. Of course, her story has slight changes to fit the circumstances in each local history. She is an apparition nonetheless. The woman is a restless spirit who has lost her children, she is said to be the vengeful kind. Men are usually the ones who pick her up. She is said to ask to be brought home, and usually speaks of nothing else then vanishes when 'home' is near."

Scully pursed her lips. Plot twist was on the horizon.

The slide changed to a stranded car on a bridge. There was blood on the windshield, and the windows, and just on everything else.

"Troy Squire. His car had been abandoned on this bridge, locals have not been able to locate the body and have no leads, or suspects." Mulder smirked, staring at his presentation. Seemingly pleased.

Scully took a deep breath, "He was obviously murdered Mulder. The killer could have just taken the body and done God knows what with it."

"Mr. Squire has been reported to be one of many men to spontaneously disappear." Mulder countered, he seemed to have thought of every argument possible with Scully.

"Okay," Scully arose from the stool, "so maybe it is a woman murdering these men. Mulder, how many times have we seen this before. This woman could have abducted these men and killed them, her motives are endless. Mental illness, schizophrenia, an angel of the Lord could have miraculously appeared and told her to do it."

Mulder looked down at Scully's chest. The small golden cross that hung from her neck seemed to have not agreed with her last point.

Scully sheepishly covered it with her hand once she noticed where Mulder was looking. "Look, Mulder, it is just plain murder. This is not an X-File."

"Well, you can tell me when we come back from Jericho." Mulder turned off the projector and walked towards his desk obtaining his suit jacket as well as a folder.

Scully was stunned, "Jericho..." It took her a few seconds to process the word. It was certainly a place, somewhere that she had no intentions of going, "Mulder, the report!"

Mulder smiled carefree again, "The Sheriff already knows were coming Scully."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career." Dean said focused on putting gas into his one and only, his baby, his 1967 Chevy Impala.

Sam scoffed, Dean and his Dad have not changed one bit.

"Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

Sam questioned how this could happen without them getting caught. Not that he was surprised, because he was making his own way he had to question Dean's lifestyle. A lifestyle that wasn't that long ago, but seemed to be something that was so deep in his past. It was almost like he never lived that life at all. Sam had found some comfort when Dean got back into the drivers seat, he had to admit.

Even rummaging through Dean's cassette tape collection drew a smile, "You have got to update your collection."

Dean watched Sam's expressions change before his eyes, not that Dean would show his excitement of this very moment. After all this time, Sam Winchester, Sammy, was sitting beside him. Just the way he pictured it, just the way he longed for his life to be. His baby brother in sight and for him to protect.

"Metallica?" Sam held the tape between himself and Dean.

Dean had missed his entire rant on his tapes, he saw his lips moving but did not quite absorb much of it. Dean snatched it away, "House rules, Sammy," Dean examined the tape, "driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake-hole."

Sam slightly frowned when Dean called him that, _Sammy_. It was a chubby 12-year-old's name. He tried to explain his discomfort with the name to Dean, only to be muted by the increasing volume of the music.

Dean looked at Sam unapologetically, "Sorry can't hear you, music's too loud."

Sam nodded looking out the window as Dean pulled out of the gas station.

After a couple miles, Dean had pulled up beside a bridge that was taped off with local law enforcement dissecting the scene. Dean leaned towards the glove box retrieving a case that he had rummaged through.

Sam could not believe it, he would have to put an act on right away. Something that he had not done in a long time, posing as a federal marshal.

They approached the scene, disregarding the brotherhood to put on a whole new mask. The scene was typical, abandoned car, bloody, and too complex for the mundane mindset of the investigators. Sam and Dean knew this was something else, they were on the hunt for the disappearances of several men. Something that their Dad had been hunting, not they knew just what they were hunting for just yet.

Dean went head first, as Sam drew back and watched his brother go to work, Dean talked to the officer who had questioned them. Of course they would be questioned, they had their normal clothes on, no suits.

Sam's eye wandered the scene, he saw a shorter woman with mid-length red hair examining the abandoned car. She had a look of distain on her pale but quite beautiful face. She wore a black skirt with a matching jacket. She stood and began to seem like civil arguing with her partner, Sam assumed. They conversed about what laid before them.

"I wouldn't think that this particular case needed this much attention," the officer explained with a small amount of uncertainty in his voice.

Dean immediately looked confused, "What?"

Sam nudged Dean and whispered, "FBI."

The two agents looked towards the brothers, not that they could hear the conversation going on between the three of them.

Mulder scratched his head, "They walked past the tape. They look a little young to be officers wouldn't you think, Scully?"

Scully continued to stare at them, making eye contact with Sam, to whom she had never seen before today. "I'm still confused. Mulder, were just stepping on the toes of everyone here. It still looks like plain murder. I don't even have a body here to examine, hell, I have nothing to go on to believe that this has anything to do with it being an X-File!"

Mulder smiled, "Exactly Scully, there is no body." He crouched down to inspect the driver's side, "Scully, other than the blood, there is nothing else here. This car is clean, almost too clean."

Scully put her head back, crossed her arms, and took a deep breath in. "So the killer cleaned the car, what killer doesn't. Mulder, this is typical behavior. This is text book." Scully could not shake off the idea that Mulder only did this to avoid writing up the report, "I'll write the report myself Mulder, come one, let's go back to Washington."

Mulder seemed to ignore her generous offer, he glanced over to the two boys that were walking away from the scene. "Ten men have gone missing since 1982, just disappeared."

"Mulder, I am surprised that you have not mentioned aliens once. That is the mystery here."

"Someone emailed me the pictures, and a brief history lesson on this woman."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Scully," Mulder sighed standing back up, "just believe me."

She looked deep into his eyes, she knew that there was some truth behind his words. It was only blind faith that directed her to him. She was supposed to contradict his work, her role was to rebuttal any evidence that seemed _supernatural,_ to make sure that only science shown through.

Ghosts did not exist.

Later that evening, Dean Winchester was arrested and brought in for questioning. It was brought to Scully and Mulder's attention that this man was posing to be an officer of the law.

"The boy won't say anything," an officer huffed after coming out from the interrogation room.

Scully and Mulder exchanged looks, "Well, what else can he say exactly? He committed fraud, identity theft, has been arrested, what else is needed?" Scully questioned.

The officer gave her a look, "We found the boy at the motel. Have you seen that room? A man rented that room out for a month. There were pictures everywhere of the missing men. There was even satanic stuff lying around ... and this book."

Mulder took the book from him and smiled.

Scully roller her eyes, she was well aware that it was not _satanic stuff. _With everything that she had seen with Mulder, not that she believed any of it, there would have been symbols found at the crime scene. Lumping it together with Satanism bothered even her.

Mulder smiled flipping through the book, it was like he had found the Holy Grail. "We'll try get something out of him, don't worry."

Scully followed Mulder into the interrogation room. Dean Winchester sat there without acknowledging their existence, not until Dana had spoken.

"Please state your name for the record." Scully spoke dryly sitting down across Dean.

"Sorry hun, not without yours." Dean answered quickly, keeping his gaze on her. He watched her brush her hair back, the look on her face did not daunt him. For what was visible to him, he looked her up and down.

Mulder laughed quietly, amused by what was happening before him. He always found entertainment from Scully's reaction to men. She was quite beautiful, but she could careless. "I am Agent Mulder, and this is my partner, Agent Scully."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Mulder and Scully?" He could not help but laugh. Such unusual names.

Mulder and Scully at this point, were very used to the reaction that was presented. This happened almost everywhere.

"They're like, bad stage names. Parents really loved you didn't they?"

Scully unamused responded, "Sir, please state your name for the record."

"Dean Winchester."


End file.
